The Equestrian Voyage of Yuna and Sinbad
The Equestrian Voyage of Yuna and Sinbad is the third movie of Yuna's Princess Adventure based on The 7th Voyage of Sinbad, The Golden Voyage of Sinbad, Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger, and Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. Summary When Princess Yuna and her friends learns about the Book of Peace, they must do what they can to protect it. Along the way, they must travel through the high seas with Sinbad and his crew. As they fight back against some old and new foes, including Judge Claude Frollo and Queen La, and her new created Leopard Men. With Prince Adam, Prince Naveen, Princess Tiana, and Princess Odette were cured by Queen La's spell turning them into a beast, two frogs, and a swan, it's now it's up to Yuna and her friends to find the magic shrine that may be the only hope for restoring them to their human form by the next full moon. Plot The movie opening/Race practice/A banquet at the twelve cities of Cyracuse Learning about the Book of Peace/Yuna and her friends vows to guard it well Meeting with Sinbad and his crew/Preparing for Derek and Odette Coronation Restoring Queen La with her own flesh in blood/Bill Cipher plan for the Books Turning Odette, Naveen, Tiana and Prince Adam into a swan, two frogs and the Beast Finding the way to break the curse/Going to Hymareborea/Old and new friends has arrived Human Apple Bloom's idea/The Human CMC found the way/Iago explains everything Princess Yuna's first encounter with Eris/Making a deal for each other's bargain The voyage begins/Rarity, Pacifica, Dipper, Yuna, and Unikitty feels seasick That night/"Whale of a Tale"/A huge storm cloud ahead/Keeping everyone together At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle/The Storm King sends the Dazzlings Back on the Ships/The kraken attacks!/Yuna and Perseus defeated the kraken Encountering a Troglodyte/Yuna and Sheen befriended Torg with animal kindness Made it to the Island/The villains arrived/Waiting for the right possible moment Fizzlepop and Ryan's night/What it means to help a friend/They share a kiss At night/Yuna and her friends' research about the Shine of Full Moon Looking at the Book of Peace/The Human CMC tells about the way to keep it open Breaking up the curse/Odette, Naveen, Tiana and Adam becoming humans once again Queen La arrived/Trying to steal the Book of Peace/Tempting it for their friends Releasing the Giant Saber Tooth Leopard/Trog vs. Giant Saber Tooth Leopard The plan to get the books back/The race for the Journals and the Book of Peace Dipper, Mabel and Eddy vs. Eddy's Brother/The battle begins/Frollo's dark shield Destroying the Staff for good/Queen La's defeat/Banishing her spirit to Tartarus Yuna's ultimate insult to Eris/Giving back the Book of Peace to her Mission complete/Long Live King Derek and Queen Odette/Happy ending Trivia *This film marks the first appearance of Trog, Queen La, and Eris. *Princess Odette will be cursed by Queen La and turn into a swan as well as Prince Adam turn into a beast, and Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana turn into frogs. *Princess Yuna and her friends will be given the Gems of Elements by Cassim so the curse will be lifted. *Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemice, The Rescue Rangers, the old friends of the Mane 9's foals, Scrappy-Doo, Dipper and Mabel Pines will come with Princess Yuna and her friends on the voyage to Hymareborea. *The Storm King, Chester V, Eddy's Brother, and Muviro will plan to help the Fearsome Crooks and the League of Villains steal the Journals in exchange for their revenge. *Yuna, her friends, familes and the others will use the Mighty Bus, the Flying Ford Anglia, RMS Titanic, RMS Olympic, HMHS Britannic, Titanic II, and Sinbad's ship to go on the voyage to Hymareborea. Songs and Music Scores # Scenes #The movie opening/Race practice/A banquet at the twelve cities of Cyracuse #Learning about the Book of Peace/Yuna and her friends vows to guard it well #Meeting with Sinbad and his crew/Preparing for Derek and Odette Coronation #Restoring Queen La with her own flesh in blood/Bill Cipher plan for the Books #Turning Odette, Naveen, Tiana and Prince Adam into a swan, two frogs and the Beast #Finding the way to break the curse/Going to Hymareborea/Old and new friends has arrived #Human Apple Bloom's idea/The Human CMC found the way/Iago explains everything #Princess Yuna's first encounter with Eris/Making a deal for each other's bargain #The voyage begins/Rarity, Pacifica, Dipper, Yuna, and Unikitty feels seasick #That night/"Whale of a Tale"/A huge storm cloud ahead/Keeping everyone together #At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle/The Storm King sends the Dazzlings #Back on the Ships/The kraken attacks!/Yuna and Perseus defeated the kraken #Encountering a Troglodyte/Yuna and Sheen befriended Torg with animal kindness #Made it to the Island/The villains arrived/Waiting for the right possible moment #Fizzlepop and Ryan's night/What it means to help a friend/They share a kiss #At night/Yuna and her friends' research about the Shine of Full Moon #Looking at the Book of Peace/The Human CMC tells about the way to keep it open #Breaking up the curse/Odette, Naveen, Tiana and Adam becoming humans once again #Queen La arrived/Trying to steal the Book of Peace/Tempting it for their friends #Releasing the Giant Saber Tooth Leopard/Trog vs. Giant Saber Tooth Leopard #The plan to get the books back/The race for the Journals and the Book of Peace #Dipper, Mabel and Eddy vs. Eddy's Brother/The battle begins/Frollo's dark shield #Destroying the Staff for good/Queen La's defeat/Banishing her spirit to Tartarus #Yuna's ultimate insult to Eris/Giving back the Book of Peace to her #Mission complete/Long Live King Derek and Queen Odette/Happy ending Bloopers *Bloopers for The Equestrian Voyage of Yuna and Sinbad Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225